vocalyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
HAKOBAKO PLAYER
Nico: 'http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm3363727 '''Youtube: 'http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm3363727 Lyrics '''Music + Lyrics: AgoanikiP アゴアニキの巣 PV art: AgoanikiP Vocals: Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku 窓を打つ水の音　この街に雨が降る 濡れるのがいやだから　このハコが出れません 気がつくと雨上がり　この街に陽が昇る 太陽が眩しくて　このハコが出れません 周りの声が聞こえないように　自分をギュッと抱いて目を閉じた ※遠くの事で笑って見せて　大きな夢から逃げ隠れ 　多くの人に合わせて生きてきました　生きています 　遠くの街で離れた場所で　どうしてまだ変われないのか 　もうハコの中から手を伸ばす　ちょっとの気持ちもなくなった 遠ざかる人の声　この街に夜が来る 体ごと飲み込まれこのハコが出れません 周りの色に染まらないように　自分をギュッと抱いて目を閉じた ※Repeat そんな風に考えていた　時が私にもありました Romaji Rin mado o utsu mizu no oto kono machi ni ame ga furunureru no ga iya da kara kono hako ga deremasen Len ki ga tsuku to ameagari kono machi ni hi ga noboru daiyou ga mabushiku te kono hako ga deremasen Rin mawari no koe ga kikoe nai you ni Len jibun o gyutto dai te me o toji ta Len, Miku tooku no koto de waratte mise te ookina yume kara nige kakure ooku no hito ni awase te iki te ki mashi ta iki te i masu tooku no machi de hanare ta basho de doushite mada kaware nai no ka mou hako no naka kara te o nobasu chotto no kimochi mo nakunatta Len, Miku toozakaru hito no koe kono machi ni yoru ga kuru karada goto nomikoma re kono hako ga dere masen Rin mawari no iro ni somara nai you ni Len jibun o gyutto dai te me o toji ta Len, Miku tooku no koto de waratte mise te ookina yume kara nige kakure ooku no hito ni awase te iki te ki mashi ta iki te i masu tooku no machi de hanare ta basho de doushite mada kaware nai no ka mou hako no naka kara te o nobasu chotto no kimochi mo nakunatta Len, Miku sonna fuu ni kangae te i ta toki ga watashi ni mo ari mashi ta Translation Sounds of water beating windows A rain-falls in this city Didn't want to get wet so This box cannot get out When I knew it, rain has just stopped The sun rise up in this city Because the sun was dazzling This box cannot get out So I won't hear voices around Held myself tightly and closed my eyes Got myself to laugh by distant things and Ran away, hid from big dreams I have been living going along with many people --- Yes, I do live In a far city, a distant place, Why can't I still change Now reaching hand out from inside the box too Even that bit of feeling's gone People's voices are going away The night come to this town Swallowed up bodily This box cannot get out So I won't be stained by colors around Held myself tightly and closed my eyes Got myself to laugh by distant things and Ran away, hid from big dreams I have been living going along with many people --- Yes, I am alive In a far city, a distant place, why can't I still change Now reaching hand out from inside the box too Even that bit of feeling's gone Those time I thought that way ...yes I had those time myself too PVs 【鏡音リン・レン】HAKOBAKO PLAYER【手書きPV】 ''Nico: '' http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4072202 ''Youtube: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAROIoKS3yk&fmt=18 PV made by Glider on July 25th 2008 Related Links *HAKOBAKO PLAYER (LenRin ver) Credits アゴアニキの巣 Category:初音ミク Category:鏡音リン Category:鏡音レン Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Kagamine Rin Category:Kagamine Len Category:Agoaniki-P